1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an envelope for documents including a plurality of compartments of the type utilized in an office environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of office envelopes having a plurality of compartments have been designed in the past. However, competition is quite great in the office supply industry. Moreover, due to the tremendous number of units of expendable supplies such as interoffice routing envelopes that are sold, even a small, incremental decrease in manufacturing costs produces a very significant overall savings in manufacturing, and provides the manufacturer with a considerable competitive edge.
The present invention involves a construction for an interoffice routing envelope which achieves an economy of construction as contrasted with conventional routing envelopes of this type. Like commercially available interoffice routing envelopes, the envelope of the invention provides a plurality of pockets. However, due to its unique construction, the envelope of the invention can be fabricated at a savings compared with comparable envelopes that are currently commercially available.